The Betrayed
by sgPUNisher
Summary: AU where Jason stayed Roman, Nico is straight and Will is a girl. Ships are Solangelo, Perlia and Jeyna. First story so pls r&r.
1. Chapter 1

**Introduction Chapter**

**Hey guys, first story so no flames pls. Reviews are appreciated.**

Third person POV

They called them the Ghosts.

Of course, there were various other nicknames, such as the Guardians, or the Hunters (the actual Hunters weren't too happy about that), or even the three Hot Dudes (don't even ask). But the name that stuck was the Ghosts, because they never seemed to actually be there.

They knew that they weren't normal heroes. They used guns, for Zeus' sake! Even the gods didn't use those (besides Ares, of course).

No one knew who they were. Some considered them a threat, others a protective force. However, one thing was for certain. Ever since they showed up, demigods had been getting to camp (both of them) safe and sound. There hadn't been a single casualty in the past three months since the *cough* traitors *cough* had disappeared.

Which was convenient, considering that they were the so-called traitors.

Who were they, you ask? Well, I'm pretty sure you already know. Their names were: Nico di Angelo, Jason Grace and Percy Jackson.

How did it come to this? Well, buckle in cause you're about to go for a ride.


	2. Subject Profile Alpha

**Profile: Subject Alpha**

**Again, reviews are appreciated. Also, revision on previous chapter; Flame at your own peril.**

Full Name: Perseus "Percy" Achilles Jackson

Codename: Tsunami

Godly Parentage: Son of Poseidon

Age: 17

Main weapon of choice: HK416 Assault rifle; 40 round extended magazine, holographic scoped, 5.56mm celestial bronze ammo (hollow point).

Backup weapon of choice: Dual Glock 17 pistols, 17 + 1 rounds, 9mm celestial bronze ammo (hollow point).

Melee weapon of choice: Riptide

Origin summary: After the Giant War, subject lived peacefully with his girlfriend, Annabeth Chase, despite nightmares about Tartarus. However, subject encountered son of Zeus named Zane Skye. Subject was rejected and outcast by camp after Zane turned the camp against him. Subject's fiancée killed in a fit of jealousy by Zane after she rejected him. Subject was framed and in anger left the camp, destroying half of it in the process. Currently, subject resides in a shelter with subjects Beta and Omega.


	3. Subject Profile Beta

**Profile: Subject Beta**

**Hey guys, thanks for the views and reviews. Really appreciate it. Most of you guys ask why it's so short. It's because these aren't the actual chapters yet, just intros, and I want to make sure I do quality work for you guys to read. So just be patient, and stuff will come!**

**I forgot to do this for the first two chapters, so…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except my fanfic and OCs. All rights go to Uncle Rick.**

Full Name: Jason Grace

Codename: Hurricane

Godly Parentage: Son of Jupiter

Age: 16

Main weapon of choice: SCAR-L Assault rifle; 40 round extended magazine, thermal scoped, 5.56mm imperial gold ammo (Armor piercing).

Backup weapon of choice: Desert Eagle model XIX, 7 rounds .44 magnum imperial gold ammo (hollow point).

Melee weapon of choice: Stormstrike (Imperial gold coin in TLH)

Origin summary: After the Giant War, subject continued to reside in camp Jupiter. However, the romans thought him a traitor because he went over to the Greeks (despite them having a Greek, subject Alpha, as their Praetor) and tensions against him slowly built up. They also despised his Greek girlfriend, Piper Mclean. Eventually, Piper broke up with subject on the basis that their relationship had been founded on a lie. Subject Beta snapped and decided to leave Camp Jupiter as he learnt that subjects Alpha and Omega were doing the same thing. Currently, subject resides with subjects Alpha and Omega.


	4. Subject Profile Omega

**Profile: Subject Omega**

**Hey guys, thanks for the views and reviews. Really appreciate it. Most of you guys ask why it's so short. It's because these aren't the actual chapters yet, just intros, and I want to make sure I do quality work for you guys to read. So just be patient, and stuff will come!**

**I forgot to do this for the first three chapters, so…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except my fanfic and OCs. All rights go to Uncle Rick.**

Full Name: Nico di Angelo

Codename: Ghost King **(couldn't think of a good name **** )**

Godly Parentage: Son of Hades

Age: 15

Main weapon of choice: Steyr AUG assault rifle (silenced), 5.56 x 45mm stygian iron ammo, red dot sight

Backup weapon of choice: Heckler and Koch USP compact pistol (silenced), .45 ACP ammo (stygian iron)

Melee weapon of choice: Shadowbite (Stygian Iron sword that transforms into a Mythomagic card) **(cos I couldn't think of anything else lmao)**

Origin summary: After the Giant War, subject Omega continued to be an ambassador to Camp Jupiter but resided in Camp Half-Blood. However, when the aforementioned Zane Skye, son of Zeus, came along, things changed. Zane was jealous of subject and thus decided to declare him a "Necromancer", a "master of dark magic". Subject was not affected at first but when subject's crush, Will Solace, also seemingly turned to Zane, subject decided to leave camp with subject Alpha and subject Beta at the same time. Subject currently resides with subjects Alpha and Beta in a shelter.


End file.
